Scan
by DegenerateStar
Summary: The machine decides to hijack the car radio while John and Joss are on a stakeout.


**Scan  
**

Joss watched as the setting sun gleamed off the black Ford Fusion as it pulled up to the curb in front of her, she bent at the waist and looked through the passenger window to see John sitting behind the steering wheel. She quickly shifted the tray of coffee in her hands as she opened the door and slide inside shutting it behind her.

"New car?"

"Yeah the other one's in the shop…with a little body damage." John answered with a smirk.

"I would love to see the invoice on that estimate…," Joss smiled, "between you and Shaw I'm sure Finch won't be getting any safe driver discounts in the near future."

"Hey, I'm an excellent driver Joss," John smiled as he pulled away from the curb "…it's the bad guys with the guns and RPG's that get in the way."

Joss shook her head and pulled her coffee to her lips "well if Finch ever gives you your pink slip, you could always audition for those Allstate mayhem commercials."

John chuckled as he drove them to their destination, pulling up to the cafe 20 minutes later.

"So who are we looking out for tonight?"

"A man named Jason Perez, judging by the amount of money he owes multiple loan sharks he could be in for a very painful payment reminder."

Joss sighed looked at her watch it was 7:45PM, "well I guess we'll be here for a while."

"Why Carter? You have other plans for the evening?" John asked curiously.

"Well I was looking forward to some down time" she leaned back in the seat making herself comfortable "a nice hot bath, a nicer bottle of wine and then maybe finish my book."

"Oh, what book are you reading Carter?"

Joss looked at John and smirked "you'll laugh if I tell you"

"No I won't, scouts honor" he replied holding up three fingers.

"You know that only applies if you were actually a scout." Joss rolled her eyes "but if you must know, I'm reading 50 Shades of Grey."

"How very…interesting Detective…" John raised an eyebrow, a wide smile working its way across his face "Trying to learn something new…perhaps a new creative way to use your hand cuffs?"

Joss smirked turning her head to look at him, wondering if she should continue to toe their invisible line, "I wouldn't necessarily consider anything in the book new to me…," she turned her eyes forward ,watching the café "...but then again I'm only half way through it, who knows I might find something new worth exploring."

John licked his lips slightly at the thought of her in bondage, pushing his foot slightly over their invisible line "and who's the lucky guy who gets to do the exploring with you?"

"Someone very special to me…" Joss turned her eyes back on him.

She sighed watching him pull back across the line to his comfort zone as he averted his eyes and began to play with the radio, settling on a rock station.

"Dear God, please don't torture me with this music John."

"But these are classics Joss?" he said with a smile.

Joss snorted "change the station, it's bad enough I have to ride along to techno music with Fusco all day."

"Techno?" John grimaced "I'm glad Lionel's not my partner."

"Change the station."

"Ok, ok Detective, I'll put it on scan until we both find something we can agree on." John conceded as he hit the scan button. Scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion as the radio cut off and back on before, the sound of beeping could be heard.

"Uhhhh John, I think your new car is on the fritz" Joss noted as she watched the radio continue to act up.

"That's strange, I have it on the satellite radio stations…something must be interfering..." John continued to push the radio buttons before giving up, turning the radio off, only for it to turn back on by itself and start scanning through the radio stations until a song began to play.

_*'It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart, I feel it too, and no matter what I do, I feel the pain with or without you (oohhh...alright). Baby don't mis-understand (don't misunderstand), what I'm trying to tell ya in the corner of my mind (corner of my mind). Baby, it feels like we are running out of time, let it go if you want me girl, let me know I am down on my knees I can't take it anymore..ohhh'_

Joss laughed "Really John? Channeling your inner boy band persona?"

John smirked as he hit the scan button again.

_*'So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem I don't know, well maybe i'm in love (love). Think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love). Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love, come on, come on, turn a little faster come on, come on, the world will follow after come on, come on 'cause everybody's after love.'_

Joss sat up shifting, listening to the lyrics of the songs as it continued to play before John hit the scan button changing the station.

_*'I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. I know that you are something special, to you I'd be always faithful, I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me'_

_'__What the hell is going on?'_ John thought to himself.

"Joss I honestly don't know what's going on…I didn't pick these...uhh.." he gave her a shy look, hitting the shuffle button again as he cleared his throat. His eyes went wide as the next song came through the static.

_*'Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh lord why don't we? Ebony, ivory living in perfect harmony Ebony, ivory, ooh'_

Joss looked at John, feeling herself blushing as she quickly hit the scan button changing the station.

_*'Ain't no thinking maybe, we're in love, he's got jungle fever, she's got jungle fever, we've got jungle fever, we're in love.'_

John pressed his hand to his mouth his face turning red in embarrassment as he looked at Joss. His mind taking in the context of the lyrics as he thought of himself and Joss in bed together, before they both reached out to hit the scan button again.

_*'I don't know but I think I maybe, fallin' for you dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better. I am trying not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say, So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you, I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you'_

Joss shifted again glancing at John giving him a nervous chuckle as she glanced at their touching hands over the scan button. She felt her blush deeper before, quickly hitting the scan button and pulling her hand away from his.

_*'You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like a gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile. Don't know how I lived without you. Cause every time that I get around you I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smile. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild.'_

John leaned forward hitting the shuffle button and the power button more aggressively before tossing his hands up in frustration shaking his head as the radio kept playing on its own accord, shuffling to a new song again.

_*'Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. (Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, You make it easier when life gets hard)…'_

John gave Joss a shy smile "Uumm must be a computer glitch or something," he swallowed,his mouth and throat suddenly dry as they continued to listen to the possessed radio.

_'…Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again..'_

Joss leaned back in her seat softly giving him a shy nod "Yeah a computer glitch."

They both sat in uncomfortable silence listening to the radio as it changed stations and songs once more.

_*'You're looking kinda lonely girl, would you like someone new to talk to? Ah yeah, alright. I'm feeling kinda lonely too, if you don't mind can I sit down here beside you…'_

John glanced at Joss out the corner of his eye, wondering if she was listening to the messages' within the songs and thinking about their relationship, like he currently was doing.

_'….Ah yeah, alright. If I seem to come on too strong, I hope that you will understand, I say these things 'cause I'd like to know if you're as lonely, as I am, and if you mind sharing the night together. Oh yeah, sharing the night together. Oh yeah, sharing the night. We could bring in the morning girl If you want to go that far, and if tomorrow finds us together right here, the way we are, would you mind sharing the night together Oh yeah, sharing the night together Oh yeah, sharing the night…'_

He nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before he glanced over at Joss again, seeing her looking at him with a blush on her cheeks, her face giving way to a small smile before she let out a sweet laugh. He couldn't help but return her smile as laughter bubbled in his chest as they both relaxed and listened to the radio, they're fingers touching slightly as their hands rested on the center console.

As he stared out the car window admiring the moon and the stars, a full blown smile graced his face when she interlocked their fingers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze,which she gladly returned as the both continued to enjoy each other's presence and their possessed car radio.

* * *

**AN: * Song references in order of appearance; Tearin' up my heart by Nsync, Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows, Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, Ebony and Ivory by Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder, Jungle Fever by Stevie Wonder, Falling For You by Colbie Caillat, You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker, Lucky by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat, Sharing the night together by Dr Hook **


End file.
